


A Distraction

by sunshinevernon



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinevernon/pseuds/sunshinevernon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made from this <a href="http://queery-go-round.tumblr.com/post/143690383756/person-a-does-homework-person-b-makes-dying">prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction

They've only been studying for about thirty minutes when Miles starts hearing what sounds like dying whale noises from Jax's side of the table. 

He figures the other boy is probably just struggling to study and not actually trying to get his attention, so after glancing briefly at Jax, Miles looks back down to the music notes that he's been studying.

The next thing he knows, his pencil has disappeared from his hand and he's got a lapful of Jax Gardner. He raises an eyebrow in silent question and tries to hold back his smile when Jax leans in and kisses him.

"Well, I guess that's enough studying for today then?" He says, chuckling and wrapping his arms around the other boys waist when all he gets is a wide smile in response.

Oh well, He prefers kissing Jax over studying anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Started watching Backstage and wanted to write a fic for Miles and Jax cause they're my OTP.


End file.
